This invention relates to a portable outdoor vacuum for removing leaves, grass and other debris from the ground surface. In preferred practice of the invention, the vacuum comprises a motor-powered fan means located at the upper end of an upright passage structure that includes a debris separation device communicating with a debris-collection container. The vacuum is supported by means of two ground wheels located at the lower end of the passage structure and a shoulder strap attached to the passage structure near the fan means.
Under conventional practice, leaves and other debris are dispersed from the ground surface by means of a hand-held implement that directs a pressurized stream of air angularly against the ground surface. Leaves and other debris are propelled along the ground surface by the force of the pressurized air. By manipulating the implement it is possible to concentrate the debris into a pile that can be picked up for collection in a suitable container.
The present invention relates to a portable vacuum device that can be used to pick up the ground debris and separate the debris from the vacuum air stream for collection in a container carried by the vacuum device. The portable vacuum device collects the debris in an on-board container, thereby eliminating the task of transferring the debris from a pile into a container.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from the attached drawings and description of an illustrative embodiment of the invention.